GCW From the Core v1
________ _________ __ __ / _____/ \_ ___ \ / \ / \ / \ ___ / \ \/ \ \/\/ / \ \_\ \\ \____ \ / \______ / \______ / \__/\ / \/ \/ \/ G C W : F R O M T H E C O R E Inaugural Edition Tuesday January 6, 1998 EPISODE 1 *-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----* <8:00. Time for the first edition of "From the Core" to begin. The screen is black. Suddenly, the theme music (http://www.xoom.com/GCWRa/core.ra) begins. Slow at first, but then explodes into a violent rush. The screen slowly begins to fade in. The studio like room has a metallic blue tiled floor, a desk in the shape of a half-circle is in the middle of the studio, with a big screen to the front of it. Behind the desk are bleacher seats, complete with about two hundred fans packed in. At the desk sit the hosts for the evening, James McMullen, John Boyd, and Simon Forte. In front of each man lies a small stack of papers and a glass of water. A pitcher of water is in the center of the desk. McMullen is dressed in a shirt and tie with sport jacket, and a pair of jeans. Boyd is sporting a pair of khakis with a maroon sweater with shirt collar, and Simon Forte is wearing a pair of shiny silver pants, with a black vest. As the music plays, the camera pans around the studio....slowly the music fades, and the camera focuses in on the desk.> McMullen: Welcome to the first coming of GCW! Welcome ladies and gentleman, and people watching around the globe to GCW: FROM THE CORE! I'm ecstatic to be hear tonight. To my right is a man who has seen it all in professional wrestling, JOHN BOYD! McMullen: And to my right, ...he was wrestling's bad boy in the seventies and eighties, and now he's is our exclusive bad boy, give it up for Simon Forte! McMullen: Take it away Johnny! Boyd: Thanks James, folks, we have an action packed show for you tonight. With Saturday Night Superfights a little over a week again, we'll take some comments from many GCW superstars, and folks, because we at GCW love fan participation, we are giving YOU, yes YOU and chance to ask your questions and give us your thoughts. This is all going to take place on this very show, TONIGHT! Forte: With the first card in about a week, lots of dudes want to get their two bits in. We'll be seeing a lot of trash talking 'cause everybody just wants to be Mr. Toughguy. Simon says lets get this thing started.... McMullen: What Simon wants Simon gets, ladies and gentlemen, lets hear from our first GCW superstar! scene opens in a park near Toronto, at midday. There is a light skift of snow on the ground and on the trees. There are couples walking about, some with children, laughing and talking. Birds are singing in the trees, and it is overall a peaceful scene. The camera pans around to two men, one sitting on a bench, the other standing behind. The one sitting is Todd Thomas, and he's wearing a pair of blue jeans, cowboy boots, and a red winter jacket. His brown hair is held back in a ponytail, and he has a large smile on his face. Glenn Thomas is the one standing behind him. He is wearing a blue winter jacket, with blue jeans, and a pair of cowboy boots. His brown hair hangs down behind his head. He stands with his arms crossed, and he has a serious look on his face. Glenn: GCW has finally opened, and along with it, the gate has opened with our careers. We've been around to so many places, and fought many, many tough matches to finally make it here. I jumped at the opportunity to come here, along with my brother, so we could fight some of the toughest wrestlers in the world. Our opportunity is going to be their setback. We've come for one thing, and that's to... Todd: Get the chicks. glares at Todd, but Todd just smiles back. Todd: Okay, so maybe we're not here to get the chicks, but hey, I'll take what I can get. Glenn: From what I've seen, you don't get too much of anything. gets a look of shock on his face, and he looks towards his twin, who is now smiling. Todd then looks back towards the camera, and smiles. Todd: But enough about that, and on to business at hand. I appears that we have a match on the first ever GCW card. The premiere edition of Saturday Night Superfights is where we, along with many other great wrestlers get to break in a new era of wrestling. Let's see who we face...Sideshow?! Who the heck are they? They don't sound like a wrestling tag team, they sound more like a circus attraction. We're going to easily beat those two losers. Glenn: Hold on a minute, Todd. Have you forgotten everything we've learned in our time together as wrestlers? The last time we thought we'd get an easy victory, we just barely slipped by with a win. And we vowed to never again underestimate an opponent. That that goes for every team, no matter what their win-loss records are or have been. We're not going to be pushovers, as we've been labelled elsewhere. We are going to go straight to the top, and we will be the first ever GCW Tag team champions, when the time comes. stands up, and he gets a more serious look on his face as well. Todd: You're right, as usual. I may tend to underestimate the competition at times, but when you're as good as me, you do that. Just kidding. We are a team. We are probably one of the best new teams out there today, and we're glad to be here in GCW. We've done some scouting, we've stepped up our training, and we're ready. We're ready for the Superfights, where we'll show the world what the future holds. Not only the distant future, but the near future. Glenn: Our futures are bright, just like GCW's. Nothing and no one is going to stand in our way. And if they try, they're going to be going up against something... Todd: Terribly... Glenn: Dangerous. men stand with their arms crossed, and have confident expressions on their faces. The camera zooms in on their faces, then the screen fades to black. Forte: First thing I want to say is that I don't think two guys sitting on a park bench are looking for chicks. They ain't fooling nobody. Boyd: C'mon Simon, these two young men look to be in great condition, sure to be a definate threat in the tag team ranks. McMullen: I agree, these two identical twins from Ontario have both seen some singles success in previous promotions.... Boyd: And who knows each other better then a pair or brothers? Twins at that..... Forte: Well, ain't nobody gonna impress Simon Forte without stepping in the ring and proving themselves McMullen: Very true, the ring will serve as the proving ground for many of these wrestlers..... Boyd: Well, while Terribly Dangerous feel very confindent in themselves, there is another GCW tag team who feels exactly the opposite. Let's hear from the team that will meet Terribly Dangerous in the first ever tag team match on Saturday Superfights (Two figures sit inside a dimly lit room. The sound of soft Rage Against the Machine music is playing in the background. One of the men begins to speak.) Thorn: Terribly Dangerous, You dont know anything about us and we dont know anything about you. It seems you have been chosen to fight us. Unfortunately for you it will be your last. When you step into with us, you will feel what it is like to have a wild animal mangle your flesh. because that is how, we fight. We are not going to finese you, we are going to kick your asses. When we collide on Saturday in this the first ever GCW tag event, and SideShow will come out victorious. We are going to end the match, with a bang, the ShowStopper, you will find out what it is when it happens, When the smoke has cleared, blood mopped up, and bodies cleared off the mat, we will walk out of the ring victorious and Terribly Dangerous, you wont walk out of the ring. SHOW's OVER!!!!!! Forte: Short, sweet, and to the point, now thats the way it should be done. None of this prancing around the park bs.... Boyd: Side Show is a dark tag team, with a dark past McMullen: Right you are Johnny, at a young age, Thorn ran away from the circus of which his father was a ringmaster, along with Mongol, the son of the bearded lady, they began fighting on the streets..... Forte: No wonder Mongol doesn't talk, I wouldn't say anything either if my mom had a beard. Boyd: On paper, this looks to be a very good matchup, all men good all-around athletes. Mongol is the biggest man I believe, and this will give Side Show a little edge perhaps. McMullen: We'll have to wait and see how Side Show work together. Being brothers, this may give Terribly Dangerous the edge.... Forte: Lets move on, to one of my personal favorite guys in the fed, the baddest little bastard on the block, Bizarro Earth Last's Hope.... You Wanna Be My Lover" by the Spice Girls is playing at a really fast speed, giving more of a "Spice Chipmunks" feel to it as we fade to a serene winter's display of a winter mansion in the middle of a pine tree forest as snow trickles down from the sky. As we pan closer, we notice that all is not exactly "serene" about this mansion at all; various obscene phrases are spray painted along the wall, most of which relating to various bodily functions, and as we pan over to the drive way, we see several piles of metal that used to be a fleet of Rolles Royces, transformed to their current state no doubt by a big ugly black El Camino with a red star on the hood, and what appears to be a battering ram on the front. On the rear bumper are stickers reading "John Wayne Gaysey for Prez" and "I break for aliens". camera pans to the front door. Empty 40 oz. bottles of a strangely familiar brand of beer are littering the sidewalk, and several shotgun holes are in the door itself. We go through the door, and into the magnificent foyer (or at least it was. it currently is litterred with porno mags, beer bottles, empty bottles of Wild Turkey, shattered jars of Miracle Whip and red bags of corn chips. We pan into the room to the left, what appears to be a trophy room. Or at least what once was one. Plaques are along the wall, but the heads of animals that were once hanging on them are piled in a corner, and in their places instead are the heads of Syxx, Hulk Hogan, Ric Flair, and Randy Savage. They each are staring straight ahead, gagged. Apparently, they are still alive, shoved through the wall from the other side so that their heads would be sticking into the room. the "music" is cut off by the ringing thunder of a shotgun, followed by the sound of a record player crashing to the floor, and into the room walks none other than esteemed GCW Professional Wrestler, Luchador From Hell (tm), and Interstellar Scourge Extraordinaire (r), BIZARRO EARTH'S LAST HOPE. Over his usual spandex bodysuit getup, he's wearing a black Hefner-esque dinner jacket and a red ascot. He has a smoking shotgun in his right hand, resting on his shoulder, and in his left hand, a bottle of that starngely familiar beer, now easily recognizable as BizarrOlde English. BIZARRO: Huh? What the hell are you doing here? Oh, interview time...well, I've got your Interview right here! grabs his crotch, finishes off his BizarrOlde English, throws it at Syxx, beaning him, and reaches off camera, producing another. The cap magically pops off the top, and he starts to down it. *note* Nobody really knows how he can pull BizarrOlde Englishes out of the air, make the caps fly off, OR drink through a mask. Suffice it to say that it's all a part of his "mystique". BIZARRO: Well, since I HAVE to do this in order to get PAID in order to get BOOZE in order to get DRUNK in order to have the INTESTINAL FORTITUDE to put up with these REJECTS who want us to think they're WRESTLERS, I have to do this interview . Well, here's your stinkin' interview you buncha inbred, slackjawed hillbilly pencil-. Oh, how ya like the new digs? Actually, I'd be lying if I said it was mine...WHICH IT IS!! IT'S MINE ALL MINE!! ALLLLLLL MIIIINNNNNEEEE!!! So bite me, each and every one of you!!! And I would like to bring out right now, the guy who so graciously GAVE me his house mere HOURS AGO!! heads over to a closet and opens it. I it, a man in his middle twenties is tied to a wheelchair, and gagged. The word "I Wet My Bed" is written on his forehead with a permanent marker, and he's gagged, and in his underwhere. He doesn't look very pleased. BELH rolls him right in front of the camera. BIZARRO: This is my close personal friend MATT FOUNTAIN, so called HEAD of a wrestling federation that never existed. winks But you see, Mr. Fountain was naughty. He kept calling me by another name. Now, I'm a much better person than him, so I don't need to repeat the name he likes to call me, and I've forgiven him because he offerred this lovely mansion as a peace offering. Wasn't that nice of him? is struggling in his chair, and trying to yell something at Bizarro through the gag. BIZARRO: OH! Mattie wants to go downstairs and watch some TV. Be right back. opens a door in the room, leading to some stairs leading down. He then pushes the Wheelchair, and Fountain and the chair go tumbling down the stairs. Bizarro slams the door shut behind him. BIZARRO: Now. On to the business at hand. I take a look at the match schedule, and apparently the little Twerp Warren and his pal Beef Stew and that other what'sisnuts D..no, Nick have decided to book a match between me and a guy the name of Max Pegasus... starts to chuckle uncontrollably. BIZARRO: What a trip...Here I am, Bizarro Earth's Last Hope (shriek of terror!), world renowned alien powerhouse, manly man, big Ball of alien spite, you get the picture, and here I am scheduled to fight a big white Jackass with wings? Wooo...Max Pegasus!! HAHAHAHAHAA! Sounds like one of those Majik cards losers decided to get off his duff and try and get in the squared circle...wow..298 pounds of blubber, and back-hair...is that 298 pounds with or without your 8 sided dice? HAHAHAHA!! Well, Maxy Pad, Horses are big stinky rectal methane factories, and birds are pigs that can on your head from 200 feet in the air, so what does that make you? A funky flying factory!!! Wow, I bet the southern white trash will eat you up like grits! Max Pegasaus..christ on a stick! SHUT UP!! thouws his bottle of BizarrOlde English at Hulk Hogan, and instantly produces another one, and starts to drink it down. BIZARRO: Well that's all I have. SCRAM! levels his rifle at the camera, just as it turns abruptly towards the door and we pan towards it, as if the camera man is running. then the camera drops to the ground, and we see a ground view of the camera man being chased by BELH through the door, who's taking shots with his rifle, taking huge chunks out of the wall and the piano, and pictures... Forte: (clapping) Bravo, bravo, now there is true talent..... McMullen: I'm not even sure I know what in the world that was........ Boyd: Horrifying, sickening, thats what that was. There is no place for that....that....that smut in professional wrestling. I hope the front office is listening right now, because I want this Bizarro character outta here.... Forte: Smut? That was no smut, this little guy is great! McMullen: We'll just have to give BELH the benefit of the doubt. God have mercy on Max Pegasus, who will face BELH at Saturday Superfights next week. Boyd: Fans, it looks like we're going to have to take a commerical break, but before we go, lets here from "The Punisher" Brandon Simpson... Simpson and Gorgeous are in the kitchen of Simpson's Louisville home. Gorgeous is preparing some sort of dinner, and Simpson is watching a basketball game on the kitchen television. Simpson: Dammit, Tubby... you call this a top ten team? Gorgeous: What now? Simpson: Come on! Geez, ref... call a foul, you degenerate Earl Hebner wanna be... DAMN! They just took Magloire's head off! Come on... you could do play by play with wrestling moves for this game.... number 23 with a vicious clothesline sending Jamal Magloire down to the mat! Gorgeous: Speaking of wrestling...geez, I can't believe it almost slipped my mind... you got your first GCW match... Simpson: GWF, isn't it? Gorgeous: GCW. Simpson: That's cigarrettes. Gorgeous: No... that's GPC. And it's not that, and it's not GWF... it's GCW... Simpson: Well, whatever... as long as it's not GLOW. Who am I going against... Gorgeous: "The Devastator" Dan Devine... Simpson: Get out! Devine? That kid... well, at least it's someone with a recognizable name.... Dan Devine... the kid's got some potential. Hey, that little degenerate called me an old man once... remember? Gorgeous: Yeah... and you're just 23... but you act about 15. Simpson: Watch it... fix your turkey... don't worry about it. I'm gonna break his spine... then they'll call him... Spineless Devine... kind of catchy, eh? Gorgeous: I guess. You think I'll get to hit anybody? Simpson: Hit whoever the hell you want to... I don't care... Gorgeous: Can I hit the referee? Simpson: Maybe not just yet... maybe hit a fan or something... they can sue GWF... Gorgeous: It's GCW... Simpson: Oh, yeah... who else am I gonna fight? We know yet? Gorgeous: Some guy named Todd Chadwick. Simpson: Isn't he Todd on One Life To Live? Gorgeous: I think he's Todd from Beavis and Butthead. Simpson: Figures. One more cartoon character for the wrestling world. Todd Chadwick... it's happening all over again.... more no names... Oh, well... maybe I can just kick the crap out of whoever runs this league. I have plenty of experience doing that... DAMMIT! The Cats are down at the half... focuses on the television and Gorgeous goes back to her turkey dinner as the camera fades. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- For your very own commercial, email mrn...@concentric.net -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- McMullen: Welcome back everyone, to the premier edition of GCW: FROM THE CORE! We just heard some punishing comments from Brandon Simpson. This guy isn't holding anything back, it doesn't seem like he likes anybody.... Boyd: Brandon Simpson is a world-renowned competitor, and believe me when I tell you James, if Brandon says something, he can sure back it up... Forte: Brandon Brandon Brandon, who cares about Brandon, you think Gorgeous would go for a guy like me? McMullen: Well, she seems a little attached to Brandon if thats what you mean..... Forte: Yeah, well, this Simpson guy seems like my kinda person....he reminds me of myself when I was younger.... Boyd: God help us..... McMullen: Lets hear from a man who will eventually meet Mr. Simpson in the ring, "The Devastator" Dan Devine! <"Wild Cards" by Darien plays as our camera goes through the locker room region of the North Shore YMCA on Broadway in Staten Island, New York. We pass many lockers and see a lot of people milling about, getting changed. At the end of our journey, we find a man sitting with a black towel over his head and a white towel around his waist. As the man raises his head to acknowledge the camera, we see that he has long blonde hair and ice blue eyes. The cameraman begins to inquire as to who the man is as "Wild Cards" cuts.> Cameraman: Hey, are you Dan Devine? Man: Who wants to know? Cameraman: My name is Ray, I'm with GCW... the brass sent me up here to get some comments from you about your match against Brandon Simpson on the first GCW card, Saturday Night SuperFights, a coupla weeks from now. Man: Yeah, I'm Dan Devine, but when I'm talking about GCW, I'm "The Devastator" Dan Devine, all right? So tell me when you're turning that camera on for the interview, and when you introduce me, call me "The Devastator" Dan Devine, and call me Mr. Devine from then on. This has to be professional- looking, so get it right. Cameraman Ray: Sure, Da... er, Mr. Devine. We're on in five, four, three, two... Cameraman Ray: This is an exclusive interview with GCW cruiserweight "The Devastator" Dan Devine, conducted in his hometown of Staten Island, New York. Mr. Devine, you're going to be facing "The Punisher" Brandon Simpson on the first ever Global Championship Wrestling card, Saturday Night SuperFights, on January 17. What are your thoughts on Mr. Simpson and your chances in the matchup? Devine: "The Punisher" Brandon Simpson... a name that's on the mouths of wrestling enthusiasts the world over. Simpson, you've ran away from me in the past. For all your bravado and all the macho crap that you're made up of, you've looked into my eyes, just like I've looked into yours. They say the eyes are the window to the soul. When I looked into your eyes, Brandon, I saw who you are. Not "The Punisher." But the man who you really are. And I wasn't all that impressed. But you can't deny it. You can't hide it. When you looked into my eyes, you saw exactly what you feared: a strong person. Someone who was totally confident in his abilities and was at peace with who he is. You didn't want to face me before, but now you have no choice. Devine: Brandon, you're a great wrestler, one of the best I've ever seen. You've taken on bigger men than me before and beaten them. You've taken on more experienced men than me and made them scream. But when it comes down to it, man, you've NEVER faced anyone as good as I am. If you think I'm bragging, just watch on January 17th. Maybe I am full of myself, but I can damn sure back it up in the ring, because I'm the most talented wrestler in the world today. To quote a man greater than I, "It's not arrogance, it's EXCELLENCE." Simpson, you're going to learn what excellence is all about on Saturday Night SuperFights. You're just like the rest, Simpson. As much as you might like to think that you're not, and as much as you'd like to think that you are something extraordinary, you're not. Because one thing about you is exactly the same as anyone and everyone in Global Championship Wrestling: you can't step to me. Simpson, I'm starting with you. You're going to end up dropped on your spine, staring at the lights. Then I'll go upstairs, and it'll be all over for you. Once I drop the Decapitation on your sorry carcass, it'll be academic. Simpson, when we step into the ring, I want you to know one thing: what I'm going to do to you is not personal. You see, it's very simple. You are going to be an example to the rest of the athletes in GCW. On Saturday night, January 17th, I'm going to prove to everyone in the Knoxville Civic Center, everyone watching at home, and everyone in the back that I am exactly what I say I am, and that is the best pound-for-pound wrestler in the world today. I'm going to do it against you, Simpson. After all is said and done, and you've been dealt your first loss in your first GCW contest, you will know one thing: You were outwrestled, outclassed, and outdone in every way. Devine: So hit the gym, Brandon. Lift your weights, say your prayers, take your vitamins, and do whatever else you think you have to do to prepare yourself to step into the ring with me. Because I want you firing on all cylinders and in top condition when we lock it up. That way, there'll be no excuses for the way I kicked your ass all over the ring. I know it sounds like I'm writing a lot of checks with my big mouth that my ass can't cash. But, unlike most other people, I can make those statements and back up each and every one of them. Why? Because I'm "The Devastator" Dan Devine. The best pound-for-pound wrestler on the planet. Beat me if you can... oh, who the hell are you kidding, Simpson, you know that you can't. Boyd: Well well well, looks like there is a little more then meets the eye in this matchup.... Forte: Yeah, this Devine kid ain't looking too bad either, this could be my kinda matchup. And I'll tell you another thing, this Devine guy knows how to talk to these imbecile camera guys McMullen: Well, Dan Devine came off a little insistent if you ask me. He'll just have to prove if he can do what he says he can. Either way, its going to be a great matchup from GCW. Boyd: Lets take a some more comments from other GCW personalities... (The scene is the suburban town of Eden Prairie, MN. A beautiful area, with trees and elegant houses and beautiful scenery. Camera pans to Norse Street. All houses seem to be glowing with elegance except one at the far end of the street. Camera pans to the house. All lights are off except a flickering candlelight in a room in the upstairs. Camera pans to the mailbox in the driveway and it reads: "Shane Butler: 3737 Norse St." Familiar name. Camera pans to the dark room and humped down in the corner of the room is Sphinx.) Sphinx: The time spent alone will be hard at first. Each night will pass like a teeth getting pulled out of your skull by pliers. Without a night the first nights are the hardest. It's like when you get cold and you're shivering so hard trying to resist the cold and your body is shaking and your teeth are grinding and at some point you stop shivering and grinding and try not to let it get to you because you become cold. More than just feeling it, you embody it, you're living it. That's how it is with the alone. After awhile the nights pass easily. You drip the alone from every pore of your body like a leaky radiator. The nights pass through you. They slash your wrists silently, bloodlessly. You start sitting in the dark, unable to move. Friends call you and you don't want to go anywhere because you know that it would only be a temporary break from what will be waiting when you get home. That big, cold sname comes out and wraps itself around your soul and you go thoughtless, spinning into the night, imprisoned in your chair. In the dark you look at the light from the street, you listen to the sound of traffic as it roars by. It always sounds like some kind of low grade war is going on outside. You don't wonder, you just sit still. Even when you're moving, you're sitting still. Even when you're breathing, you're choking. Imagine that, choking on your own breath. Paralysis. Locked in, frozen. All confinement is solitary tonight. You snap into thought as a memory shoots into your head like a gunshot. Your head jerks. What was that, a shooting star? No just you and you. The nights are endless. They last all night and they come every night. They wait for you and you're never late. You're so punctual that you are sure it's going to kill you and you're probably right. One of these nights. How will you know the one that will mow you down for good? They all look the same and they won't stop and you can't run and you can't hide and who are you gonna tell about it. What are you going to do, get yourself a lover and that's going to be the end of your troubles? Even when you're lying in the bed with this stranger and you're alone again and you're pretending that you're feeling food and you use the word pretend when the real word is lie? You're lying to yourself, and it hurts and you know it. I tell you, I feel the lowest when I'm with some girl. I'm wrapped in her arms and I'm alone and I feel so bad. I feel like I'm a rock and I think about this girl with this stranger in her arms and it repulses me and then I remember that the stranger is me and that makes me feel alone. I start feeling cold and I don't want to admit that I'm feeling the cold and my body starts shivering and my teeth start grinding and I finally stop. This aloneness, this coldness, rips into me night after night. But on the 17th, I get to take my alienated aggression on you Ramacees. All these years of bottled up hate, alienation, and loneliness will come out in the GCW. I am upon you, there is no escape from your impending doom. (Candlelight flickers out as Sphinx's logo fades onto the screen and then fades out to black) (The scene opens to a large field. Although some might call it a small park. It appears to be well taken care of, as it looks to be recently mowed, and there are some quite beautiful flower beds in some areas. One would probably not notice these things, however, as one's attention would most likely be drawn to the massive mansion in the middle of the greenery. It is quite an imposing structure, it is three stories high, and has a width that would be difficult to calculate just by looking at it. It's exterior walls are made of brick, and it has a grey shingle roof. The screen then fades out, and when it fades in again, the scene is in a room, presumably in the mansion. It is a lushly furnished lounge, with leather recliners and couches, and a large glass coffee table. There is also a big-screen TV in one corner, but it is not in use at this time. Jeff Easthope is seen sitting in one of the recliners, looking thoughtful. He is dressed casually, wearing a blue silk shirt, khaki slacks, and black socks with no shoes. Easthope turns his head to look at the camera, and begins to speak.) "Well, at long last, the GCW is ready to open it's doors. It's ready to make a name for itself in the world of professional wrestling. To establish itself as the one organization to watch! It'll succeed. You know why? You look at the roster of the GCW, and you see quite a motley crew. There are veterans, and there are rookies. There are old-school grapplers, and there are freaks. But there is one name on that roster which is a shining star amongst the rest. The diamond in the rough, if you will. That name is 'Excellence' Jeff Easthope. That name is the reason that the GCW will become the best wrestling promotion around." "You see, the major difference between me and the other wrestlers here; is not that I'm rich, no. It's not that, compared to me, they're scum. No, it's not that. What the difference is, is that unlike the rest of the people here, I actually live up to the title of 'professional wrestler'. I actually wrestle. This sport has degraded so much, that... that *vermin* like bums that fight on the street are allowed into this great profession, and are allowed to call themselves 'wrestlers'. I however, am a different story." "All my life, I've had a love for wrestling... I've always admired those men who could put hold after hold on their opponents without missing a beat. When I decided to don the tights myself, I went to train from men like those, great technicians who could put you on the mat in a heartbeat. England, Japan, I trained around the world preparing to simply dominate this industry! The fact is, a brawler cannot defeat a wrestler in a wrestling match. Too many people have forgotten this, but when I step into a GCW ring, they'll remember. And they'll look on in shock as the men who they cheered for, the men who they thought were *so* skilled, fall before 'Excellence'. They'll watch Jeff Easthope soar to the top of the GCW, and as I rise, so will the GCW. People who don't watch wrestling simply because they find it silly will tune in to watch *me*. As I gain more and more recognition, this sport will gain some respect again! And then, of course, the titles will come. Yes, then it will all culminate when Jeff Easthope becomes the GCW champion." "But of course, before all this happens, I have to work my way up the ladder. And I now see it begins with this John Rajah. John Rajah... I know nothing of you, just as you know nothing of me. It would seem even, but for that I *do* know one thing. One thing that, in the chaotic swirl of this buisness, remains constant. That being that I am better than you. Remember that, Rajah. I am better than you, and you will lose. It's a simple truth." "Of course, I'm not saying that you shouldn't prepare for this match. By all means, train. Maybe you won't look like a *total* fool come GCW Presents. I'm just warning you against getting your hopes up, Rajah. Accept defeat now, and it won't be so hard on you when the ref is holding my hand up in victory." (Easthope turns his head away from the camera, and appears to go back into thought. Scene fades out.) McMullen: Now those are two conflicting personalities if I do say so myself..... Boyd: Right you are, on one side we just saw a dark character. A man of mystery.....and on the other side you have a wealthy, well spoken, well dressed athlete. McMullen: Sphinx has a busy schedule ahead of him, he is set to step in the ring with Ramacees on Saturday Superfights and then come head to head with Matt Kamakazee on GCW Presents. Easthope will meet the talented newcomer John Rajah on GCW Presents. Boyd: I have heard nothing but praise of Jeff Easthope, he is supposed to be an extraordinary competitor both in and out of the ring. This is one Superstar who I can't wait to see in the ring. Forte: Simon says Easthope ain't nothing but a pretty little rich boy, and I too can't wait to see him in action. See him get his teeth kicked in......there ain't no place for the pretty boys in professional wrestling. When I started... McMullen: Here we go again.... Forte: When I started I didnt have squat. I worked and busted my ass for every I have today.........this Easthope guy should stick to Polo or whatever it is those morons do.. McMullen: Lets here from our next competitor, "No Fear" Jeremy Enigk is alone, reading Ayn Rand's "The Fountainhead", sitting on a bench in Manhattan's Central Park. His Sunny Day Real Estate t-shirt is faded, and his eyes look tired. He puts the book down and begins to speak. JE: The easiest way to break a person is through fear. If you are feared, you are God. Through fear, we find a gateway into a person's heart and nightmares; into the things that keep people awake at night, the things that make adults cry, the things that we do not speak of. (pause) I am God. I know none of these things. I don't stand here in front of you and call myself "No Fear" for laughs. This is no work, no farce, no bulls**t gimmick to sell t-shirts or draw fan mail. I know absolutely NO FEAR. The things I've seen in people have made me numb. I can watch the colorful demise of their promises with absolute immunity. They mean nothing; they are blank sheets of paper that will never be created. I am more than that. I am an animal. I am instinct, I am desire, I am rage, I am fearless. (pause) And I am here. GCW, YOUR downfall starts now. Ramacees, you will be first. You will meet Shade and the Black Hat, and you will fall. But you will not be the last. (Enigk looks up for the first time. The face of a man who is beyond pain and fear stares into camera.) Sleep well, GCW. Dream of angels, Ramacees. For the turbulence begins today. END...OF...STORY. camera fades to black Forte: If I see one more park, one of you two dudes is gonna get it....... McMullen: Point taken. Boyd: This may be my favorite GCW star yet. All business, I like that. He doesn't have to make himself to be flashy, and doesn't draw a lot of attention to himself. He just does what he has to do. McMullen: Enigk has been very successful in various other promotions, he is a good addition to the GCW Roster. Forte: And what the hell was that crap he was reading? What kinda wrestler reads? McMullen: Boyd: Ladies and gentleman, time is winding down, we'll hear from the remaining superstars, then give our analysis... McMullen: And then we will take questions from YOU, our live studio office.... (Inferno walks into a fancy looking study looking room. It has a desk with man files and papers on it. On the wall there is a painting of a younger Inferno in his mat wrestling singlet, pinning an opponent. There is an American flag on the wall amoung other things such as books. Inferno is wearing a fancy blue robe and carrys in a towel, and he's patting his face. He takes a seat and picks up his telephone and without dialing any numbers, he speaks) Inferno: Jimbo, are you ready... Good come on up. (Inferno begins reading a folder with the word Kamakazee written on it. There are many other similar folders on the desk. Then Jimbo Jones enters the room, he is wearing a black buisness suit, Jimbo takes a seat next to Inferno) Jimbo Jones: Well, let's get down for buisness. The GCW is officially open, you can see our scouting reports on many of the wresters. First, I'll direct your attention to the red folder... (Jimbo points to a red folder on Inferno's desk, and Inferno picks it up. Inferno then reaches to a drawer in his desk and puts on a pair of glasses.) Inferno: Hmmmm... Sphynx. Interesting character. Jimbo Jones: Yes, as you can see, you're quite larger and more experienced than he is. He currently appears as no threat to you. Inferno: Keep your eye on him. Jimbo Jones: And next, the blue folder... You'll find this one most interesting. (Inferno picks up the blue folder and begins reading. He gets a foul look on his face as he progresses) Jimbo Jones: This is Kossuth, quite an experienced wrestler. Though a cruiserweight, he appears to be quite the wrester to reckon with. Inferno: None of that concerns me... Just look at him, the "Child of Fire" who does he think he is??? And reports say he "shoots fire". Jimbo Jones: It appears as if you have a follower. Inferno: Follower??? More like an imposter. Add him to my list, I'll definatly have to teach him a lesson. Jimbo Jones: You'll note one other thing... (Jimbo Jones points to something on the bottom of the folder, and Inferno gets a very disgusted look on his face.) Jimbo Jones: His entrance music... "Don't Tread On Me" by Metallica. Inferno: Not only does he go out and steal my style, but now uses the same band that does my entrance music! I wonder if James and the other boys in the band know about this! Jimbo Jones: Well, let's get back to wrestling here... And our final scouting report, none other than your opponent on Saturday Night SuperFights... Matt Kamakazee. (Inferno picks up the folder with Kamakazee written on it...) Inferno: Let's see... A psycho. Just what I need, a nutcase. 5 years experience, this should be good. Jimbo Jones: He's a much smaller athlete than you... He should be short work. Inferno: We should underestimate him or his finisher, the Kamakazee Drop. Jimbo, have someone in the gym attempt to replicate his wrestling style and finisher... I'm going into this one prepared. This GCW looks like it could be the first federation to give me a "true" challenge. Jimbo Jones: yes, and we'll make Matt Kamakazee our first victim. (Fade to black) James McMullan: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, IT IS MY PLEASURE TO INTRODUCE OUR GUEST AT THIS MOMENT. HE IS ONE OF THE NEW COMERS HERE IN GCW, in fact there are ALL new comers. PLEASE WELCOME, THE MAN KNOWN AS....'' THE SHARK''............................. ................Mr.CHRIS FISHER !!!!!!! ( The music from the movie JAWS begins to play, and a massive and powerfull man, make his way to the stage. ) J.McMullan: Wooo !!!! Mr. Fisher, it is a pleasure to have you here with us, tonight. The Shark: Thank you very much, James. It is a pleasure to be here in GcW. J.McMullan: Before we start, Mr.Fisher, i have to admit that you were pretty impressive at that press conference, last week, with all the GcW media staff. The way you handled that reporter.....WOW !!!! It was very spectacular !!!!! Now, for the folks outthere, i have to tell you that Mr.Fisher, here, invited ALL the reporters from GcW, to present himself and also to show and perform his finisher '' The SHARK ATTACK '' Why don't you tell us what, in fact is, the '' SHARK ATTACK ''. The Shark: O.k. Now the '' SHARK ATTACK '' is a FACE GRIP, or a DEATH GRIP, call it whatever you like. It is a submission hold that , when applied correctly, can PARALYZE the opponent and put him in a deep sleep. When i use my ha...............Let me show you...... JAMES, come here !!!! J.McMullan: NO THANKS !!!!!!!! NO WAY !!!!! I don't want to end up like this reporter !!!! Did you know that the poor guy is still in the hospital ???? The Shark: Come here, i won't hurt you, i promise. I just want to make a little demonstration, i will be gentle. J.McMullan: Well.........hugh........Just for GcW....O.k.....I will do it !!!!! The Shark: Thanks. Do you see this HUGE hand, James ????? J.McMullan: Y.....Ye.....Yes......What am i doing......i might regret it !!!! The Shark: Whit this hand, and this one only, i GRAB your face and..... J.McMullan: Hurrrgh....humppffff.....Ahhhhhyumpppppfff The Shark: I put my fingers all around the face and i reach for the small nervs on each sides here.......And i press hard. J.McMullan: Ahhhhhhh, Outchhhhhh........O.K., O.K. !!!!!!! I THINK THEY GOT THE PICTURE !!!!!!!!! WOW !!!!! I was completly lost. I coudn't move AT ALL !!!!! And i was about to fall asleep. Unbelievable. Now, you are going to have your first match, in 2 weeks, against ETHAN de SADE. Please, tell us about your match and your upcomming opponent..............Wile a try to get my SENSES BACK !!!!! The Shark: *******ETHAN DE SADE******** I don't know nothing about you, and you don't know nothing about me. Do you think that makes us even ????? I don't think so. You see, i got something that you, and all the other wrestlers in the fed, don't have. And that his.......******THE SHARK ATTACK******* In fact, i have nothing against you at all, but you had the misfortune to be ******THE SHARK****** first opponent. You see, that night, when i will step in the ring with you,i will be UNSTOPABLE !!!! Because that night, i will set an exemple out of you, Mr.SADE. I want all the GCW members to FEAR me and the***** SHARK ATTACK *****. >From that night, *****THE SHARK, Chris Fisher***** Will be the man to defeat here in the GCW !!!!!! *****ETHAN de SADE****** Tell me, my friend, what you are going to do, when that BIG HAND grabs your face and reach for your BRAIN !!!!! Just look at the screen, and you will find your answer !!!!! ( The Shark leaves the stage and the giant screen begins to show some REAL shark attacks....There is blood everywhere ,and the big fish bite on every human parts he can find. Huuuh, it is discusting !!!! ) J.McMullan: LADIES and GENTLEMEN, i can guaranty you, that everyone here in the GcW better wach out carrefully for this man.......The Shark,Chris Fisher. He is DANGEROUS and very POWERFULL. I assure you, that he will make a lot of DAMAGE here in the fed. Look for him to be one of the TOP SUPERSTARS of GCW !!! O.k. Now back to you, guys !!!!! Would someone bring me some ADVILS and a glass of water, please. And turn OFF this BLOODY CLIP, DAMMIT !!!!! Boy, i am getting to old for this !!!! Sorry, JOHN BOYD !!!!! Didn't mean it. (Camera cuts to the 'Polar Bear' Craig Hudak siting on a crate in a darkened area which is only dimmly lit by a black light light bulb. Unforgiven II by Metallica is faintly heard in the background. Hudak sits breathing and then picks up a roll of tape. He slowly begins taping his fist tightly. He then moves on to the next fist and tapes that one the same way. He picks up a water bottle and dumps it on his head and begins to breathe deeply again. He takes one last deep breath and begins to talk) Hudak: The time of judgement is at hand. The warriors of our generation go into battle on one single solitare epic night in which we prove ourselves. You could say it's a proving ground. But I'm only out there to prove one thing, that I can back up my talk and when time comes for my title shot, that I will be GCW's franchise, and god dammit if I'm not. Kossuth, I guess that my first match is against you, the so called fire boy. Listen up and listen good. You see these arms, boy? *flexes his arm* You see these veins popping out? My veins are running with pure ice, boy, and I'm going in there to put your fire out. I get to prove that I am what I am against you. Mighty mighty midget man, when Saturday rolls around, we lock up and it will be my ultimate workout tossing someone like you from pillar to post and the racking up the win. There's another thing that annoys me about you though. Y'know, I'm not internet illiterate or anything, so I know the talk that goes around. All I hear is that you are the best, how great you are, how you back up your talk, let me tell you now, only 1% of what's on the internet is true, and the rest is a lie, then if that be so, then I have more confidence than anyone. And for all of your fans and followers, it will be pure pleasure we I show them all how feeble you are, and show them just why I am, and why I will be, GCW's franchise wrestler. Believe you me Kossuth, I'm no dummy, and I hope, no, I even pray that you are prepared for your biggest matchup yet, biggest you are stepping in with a beast. And that is exactly what I am, a rabi FUCKING animal, and nobody, and I mean, NOBODY, can hold me back from doing what I have to do to you Kossuth, and whatever I have to do, whether it be breaking your neck, and breaking you open so much that you bleed until your body gives off the smell only a rotting corpse will give off, then that will be what I have to do. I'm not toning myself down just for you, and i sure as hell am not taking a fall for you. When Saturday comes along, and we lock it up, its gonna be 100% skill and 100% unbridled fury. Its time to step into the proving ground boy... (Hudak stands up and extends his arms, they crack loudly, he brings his arms to his sides and walks toward the camera, the camera fades out when Hudak blacks out all other things.) *The sound of a car's motor running is heard throughout the yet to be revealed scene.* Voice: "Are we there yet, father?" Voice 2: "It shouldn't be too long from now son." Voice: "I'm so excited...it's been so long since we've visited grandma." *The sound of the engine dies down, as the scene fades in slowly with a white outline around it as if it were a dream. A handsome man in his late twenties is at the wheel of a '64 Bonneville, driving down a street in the desert. To his side is a woman, roughly the same age as the man, reading a magazine. Her blonde hair flows unevenly in the wind coming from the open window beside her. In the backseat, alone with a teddy bear is a young boy not older than five. They seem a merry, content family.* Boy: "What place does grandma live in?" Woman: "Idaho, son. We should be there in a matter of hours." *The boy looks to his side and picks up his teddy bear, eyes filled with anticipation of his arrival. This would be his first trip away from home...it was if an entire new world had opened to him. Never before had he seen desert. Him being impatient, he thought of it as unending. The scene fades slowly to black, the sound of the motor heard more loudly now.* Boy: "Grandma sure lives along ways away." *A moment of silence passes. The sound of the motor dies down as the scene opens again with the white ouline around the scene intact. The family is now in an old, dusty town in the desert. The car is parked at an odd angle in front of a convenience store. The sign above the store reads "Joe's Place". The scene swithces to inside the store. The boy is looking over some candy, the woman standing by a fan, revealing her pregnancy, attempting to subside the intense heat, and the man is talking with the cashier.* Man: "How far till the next gas station?" Cashier: "Oh, jus' 'bout twenty miles that-a-way." *From outside, sounds can be heard." Sound: "OOF" Voice: "YOU'RE DEAD *bleep*!" *The boy is the only one to notice, as the sound of the fan has muffled the voices to the boy's parents.* Voice: "HOW YA WANNA DIE?!?! HAHAHA!" *The curious boy leaves the candy and walks through the door leading outside. His parents don't even seem to notice. The scene outside reveals two men punching and kicking a smaller man repeatedly. The man is bleeding profusely.* Boy: "STOP IT!" *The two men pause, looking at the boy with a smile.* Man: "Little boy, why don't you run along, or I reckon will kill you next!" Both men: "HAHAHA!" *The boy's father ruxhes outside, followed closely by his wife. His eyes are filled with fury.* Father: "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO MY SON?" *One of the men pulls out a switchblade, clicking it open with a loud sound. He lunges at the boy's father, but his arm is caught. The father grabs his arm, kneels down, and breaks it using an upward palm thrust. The man falls down in agony. Scene fades to black...a gunshot is heard followed by a woman's scream and a young boy's cry.* *Silence...soon the scene swicthes abruptly to a man sitting up in his bed, drenched in sweat. It is 6:00 A.M. and morning is just starting to creep through the blinds. The rays of light hit the man's face at certain intervals, not fully revealing his features. He wipes his eyes a bit, then steps from his bed, heading out of his bedroom and into his bathroom.* Voice: "This is KGGB, Rockin' your days from dawn till dusk!" *A radio is turned on by the man, still aware of the content of his dreams. He turns the dial on the radio and leans over the sink, turning on the water.* Radio: "And welcome back to Sports Chat, I'm your host, Donald Franklin. Today we review the opening of what seems to be what will become the pinnacle of sporting entertainment- Global Championship Wrestling! There first card kicks off on the seventeenth, pitting, in the main event, Jordan Thorn against.... *At the sound of his name, Jordan turns off the radio. His eyes are no longer blurry from waking up.* Jordan: "I shall become great...." *Jordan walks into the kitchen, where a phone rings.* Jordan: "Hello?" Voice: "What's up, big man?" Jordan: "Hi Jamal...what has possessed you to call me at... *Jordan looks at the clock on the oven nearby* Jordan: "...6:15 in the morning!?!" Jamal: "Sorry, bro, just wanted to know if you wanted to catch a flick with me and Tina tonight...she's got a sister..." *Jordan snickers to himself.* Jordan: "I'd love to, but I have to start training for my match against Fang coming up on the seventeenth. Thanks for asking though, Jamal." Jamal: "Anything for my big brother! Oh well, two for me! HAHAHA!" *Jordan laughs at his little brother. He DID have to train...his first professional wrestling match in a big federation takes intense dedication. A knock comes at teh door. Jordan goes and opens it, allowing a flood of reporters and cameramne in* Reporter #1: "Just a few questions, Jordan!" Reporter #2: "Right here, Jordan!" *Jordan rolls his eyes, as he runs his fingers through his short, black hair.* Jordan: "Shoot..." Reporter #2: "Your upcoming opponent is Fang, the Lord of Darkness...how do you approach this match?" Jordan: "I watched tapes of him training...I know what he can do. He is a martial artist, the kind I have fought before over in Japan. He should be better, but I believe grounding him and using my mat wrestling talents to keep him grounded will be a big key in winning. Fang and I will be a great main event, ending in my winning the first main event match in GCW history." Reporter #1: "How has your fathers death when you were a child effected you?" *Jordan stares into nothingness* Reporter #1: "Jordan?" *He snaps out of it* Jordan: "I'd rather not talk about that if you don't mind..." Reporter #3: "Jordan! What are your goals in GCW?" Jordan: "Of course, my main goal is the GCW World Title. I believe, based on videos I've seen of the other wrestlers, that there are a great many able to take it, but I am determined to fulfill my father's wish..." Reporter #1: "What was that? Your father's last wish?" *Quick scene change back to the dream. The young Jordan Thorn stands over his father, who has a large wound in his chest. The mother is hysterical, but the boy and father are both oddly calm.* Father: "Son..." Jordan: "Yes, father?..." Father: "In whatever you do...strive to be the best...become what I never was...become great..." *Scene flahses back to the present time.* Reporter #1: "Jordan...what do you mean by 'fulfilling my father's last wish'?" Jordan: "Let's just leave it at this- I will become your GCW World Champion...Fang will be the first step towards greatness... by Prodigy plays loudly, the scene is an empty arena, somewhere in this great land of ours, a long of line of beatuiful ladies are making their way to a wrestling ring set in the center of the arena, they all make it in... er too the ring, seconds later, appears a man from behind the curtain, he is currently dressed in a tuxedo, navy blue and white, he also makes his way down to the ring, slowly, and as he gets closer the (obviously paid) girls get more excited, untill he finally reaches the ring, and they go crazy, running after him! He speaks in a sudden commanding voice! MAN : STOP! the women immediantly stop.... MAN : Ok, you can go now... pout, but one by one leave the ring, and walk away from it in a line... MAN : Wait! You, last in line, come on back... last woman in line, the most voluptuous of group turns around, and points to herself, a questioning look on her face... MAN : nodding You are my TWO favorite people!! woman does a little jump, and runs to the ring, bouncing all the way, the man holds open the ropes for her, and whisper's something into her ear, she nods, looking serious... MAN : Anyways, im not here to flirt with big chested dumb blonde's all night, im here to introudce YOU, yes YOU the fans of the GCW.... if there are any yet, to ME! The man who is gonna have rule of the GCW... my name is... music has now totally faded out, and a drum roll beat begins, a crowd, obviously on tape, due to the lack of live audience, begins to cheer, the Man waves a hand, and the crowd cut's off, as does the drum roll... MAN : SHANE MACMURCHY!! bimbo in the ring jumps up and down, and plants a kiss on Shane's cheek.... MACMURCHY : Now, I know what your all thinking... WHO THE HELL IS SHANE MACMURCHY!! Well I am no less than the man who is going TAKE CONTROL of the GCW, im going to DOMINATE, I will be YOUR RULER, your IDOL, and you will ALL BY MY MERCHANDISING!!!! Why? Because you cant help it!! You wanna be with the "in" crowd, and trust me, Shane MacMurchy and being in and going to be one in the same, for the year of 1998! I am the real deal of Professional Wrestling! Im the man all ladies want, and all men want to be like!!! pauses... MACMURCHY : Ok that last thing I said was dumb... but moving right along!! The GCW is SOOOOOOOOO anxious to get me in a match, im wrestling THE VERY FIRST NIGHT!! Of course I understand the fact that they could NEVER find someone matching my skill to wrestle me.... but I certainly was not expecting a cake walk my first night out!! pauses again seeming to think this over... MACMURCHY : All right, so I was... so I guess it would not have mattered what sheep they sent to the slaughter... but it looks like the unlucky guy is none other than JOSEPH MAZE! Mr. Maze, before I showcase my plethora of talent's to the GCW, I want you to be assured that there MUST ALWAYS be a loser in every match... and also be assured that in my matches, it's ALWAYS going to be my opponent... Now, as... Shane speaks, 5 men dressed in black drop in from the rafters to the ring! They start walking towards Shane, quickly thinking, Shane grabs the bimbo and throws her at two of them, knocking them over and out! Two more run head on at Shane but he drops and slams into their legs, tripping them up, and over the top rope!! The last man runs after Shane, but is met with a Superkick to the head! He drops and Shane runs to the top rope! He leaps off, does a sommersault and SLAMS down onto the man's head with a headbutt!! Suddenly liters (of very fake blood) gush from the man's head! Shane runs from the ring to get away from the spray, and is picked up by another camera, a little ways away from the ring... MACMURCHY : HA! Im SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO great! That's what your gonna get when you mess with me! GCW, your present and your future stands before you, and Saturday, January 17th, you will ALL witness first hand, the beginning of my DRIVE TO THE TITLE!! suddenly gets a scared look on his face and runs away! Moments later the bimbo passes by the camera! She looks pissed off, and she is running after Shane! BounceBounceBounceBounce.... McMullen: What an array of personalities Forte: My pick for first ever GCW champion is gonna be Jordan Thorn, I ain't even got to see this dude wrestle to know that he has the stuff.... Boyd: He seems like he wants it enough, but once again, it is too early to predict anything. Half of these guys have never been tested in the ring McMullen: So true, so true. Well fans, its time we send the lovely Krista up in the crowd to take any questions or comments our studio audience may have........take it away Krista... (As McMullen finishes his sentence, Krista, dressed in a short skirt and wearing a half-shirt walks into the studio audience with a microphone.) Krista: Ok, I have Shawn up here, and he wants to know a little about the title situation McMullen: Ok, lets hear it Shawn...... Shawn: Ok, well, I was just wondering......You seem to have a lot of great superstars here in the GCW, whats going to decide who is going to get the titles? McMullen: Very good question Shawn, well, after the Superstars of the GCW have proven themselves, tournaments will be held to decide the titles. More on this will be worked out on a later. Krista: Next I have Jenn, and she wants to make a comment on Terribly Dangerous. Jenn: Hi, I just want to say that I think Terribly Dangerous is like, the coolest tag team in the world. I just think they are so cute, and I was wondering If you could give me their phone numbers? McMullen: Hahahaha, well Krista, we're not at liberty to give out any of our employees phone numbers, but you can write to Terribly Dangerous c/o GCW at mrn...@concentric.net. This is also the place to send all your questions and comments that will appear in this section of From the Core. Boyd: Well GCW fans, thats all the time it looks like we're going to have right now. Remember, From the Core will air on Sunday, then on Tuesday again....and then we will have our inaugural card on Saturday. There are still two more chances to get flashes in before the card. McMullen: Ok, be sure to watch the next GCW: From the Core, it promises to be even more action packed, since tempers will be flaring....... Thanks for tuning in, and goodnight. Dainja Co-President of the GCW GCW Webmaster dai...@fwb.gulf.net http://www.xoom.com/gcw/ Category:FromTheCore